monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magic Crackles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magic Crackles page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hi In your blog post you spelt too wrong, two is the number, just thought I’d tell you before some kids start trolling :) THanks I only just found this page but I appreciate your notice. Haha.(; So true. EpicEmik 17:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep Once someone uploads a picture, it's fair game unless it's fanart they drew or a photo they edited personally. Or anything along those lines. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 00:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gil's parents I'd appreciate you to sign your posts. But to answer your question, it was deleted not because it's incorrect but because this wiki has a policy against posting information not available through a MH main channel. The reasons are twofold: firstly we don't want to mess up Mattel's marketing plans, and secondly we don't want to spoil anything for the fans. Writing about stuff only available through non-English sources forces people to those sources, from which they will not take the same joy as from something most of them can understand. If there are compelling reasons to add information prematurely, like when they affect the structure of the wiki, then exceptions can be made, but only then. Info on Gil's parents in a webisoe that has not aired in English yet is not to be an exception. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki tried to get people to not put spoilers in the comments, but that didn't work. If you can minimize it, that's appreciated, but the comment section is a free area to talk in. A lot of lies enter the comment section too, so that kinda prevents too much damage. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Honestly, as of right now, I would prefer you not. Usually the descriptions of main categories like characters, dolls, and lines can easily be found on the proper pages. Adding a description to a category would probably be more cluttering than it would be helpful. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD You wouldn't believe my dad's face yesterday. I was the same way. I wouldn't STOP with the Robecca impressions. XD But thanks, I'm glad you liked it :) '' ''And yeah, LOL, Invader Zim is a bit confusing; though all the while pretty freakin' hilarious XD SIIIIIIIILENCE! XD 08:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Come back to the chat! (You know, if you're still there XD) Sorry, I was away lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 22:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Message! LOL I like your timeline on your profile! XD "The Annoying Blog Posts," LAWLZ! I disagree with it. Haha, I think I'm in the annoying blog posts phase then lolz XDXD Anyway, nice chatting with you! Have fun at school lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 00:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG lol I can't believe you were lying about the dance! XDXD I saw that blog haha, you had me fooled! XD And I hope my blogs aren't annoying, sometimes I think they might be just because there are so many of them haha XDXD. Yep! Hope to chat again! Kepa5842 (talk) 21:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Good to know my blogs aren't annoying people! XD Too cool for themed dance? I think themed dances are awesome! All of our dances are themed over here. And I love when people comment my blogs too! And lol, you're so right about what everyone writes haha XD. And I think I am also famous for the XD face! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for my late response... I been busy being sick and stuff! Lol, well yeah our dances always have a theme, but it's not a theme that you dress up for, but we do dress up for Spirit Week haha. And I don't think you're a suck up, why do you think that? Kepa5842 (talk) 17:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) SPIRIT WEEK! Spirit Week is different for every school, I think, (and some schools probably don't have it), but basically you get pepped up for the Homecoming game on Friday! Each day we dress up according to a theme and see which class gets the most points by tallying how many people dress up. Also, you can decorate Homecoming floats or hallways or whatever. And then we also have a Homecoming dance! :) It's really fun! And about you saying you "suck up" and "try to gain favor," well I think everyone does that, whether they do it consciously or not. And it's fine. I hope you had fun at camp! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 19:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well the Homecoming game isn't really more important... lol I think it's just an excuse to have a dance and dress up and stuff lol XD. And this week is actually my Spirit Week, and my class lost. A-freakin'-gain. :/ But oh well, it's still fun! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well one day was Jersey day, so wear your fave team's jersey, then was celebrity day, dress like your fave celebrity, then was stereotype day (which sounds bad lol, some teachers got mad about it), but it wasn't bad people just dressed like goth and nerd and stuff, nothing bad. And then was just wear our school colors day. Yeah, I always think they are kinda dumb, but what can ya do? Lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 13:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You make a good point. Sorry, I feel bad now, you're right. Kepa5842 (talk) 01:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine you were away! You don't have to apologize! And yeah, I saw Ghouls Rule. And I must say, very good, best special yet, but not what I was expecting really. Have you seen it? Kepa5842 (talk) 01:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! ....on your first Monster High thing! ^-^ I just got the DVD today! :) Yes, I'm definately shipping JacksonxClair, not HoltxClair, though, and not CleoxLilith. I loved the Cleuce too much XD And the HABBEYYY!!!! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda wish JacksonxClair would appear in webisodes, but yeah, I highly doubt it. And poor Cupid, she should be in the webisodes... And I wouldn't give up on Invisitra, I mean there's already a huge fanbase for it. And who else would Mattel pair with InvisiBilly? The only one I kinda like is InvisiBillyxVenus, but I also like VenusxLagoona, so Idk. You're so right! It's so hard to pair them with only one character! That's impossible for me, but yeah, I TRY to keep the ships to a minimum, but then people share their ideas, and I'm like OMG you're right, haha. XD Kepa5842 (talk) 18:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Respose So true about Cupid. I just HOPE that Jinafire and Skelita don't suffer the same fate of being special-only characters. I would be SO mad! Cupid just isn't one of my faves so I can live with it, but Jina and Skelly??? Mattel, you better put them in the webisodes!!! Ha XD A special for each doll line sounds wonderful! I would love to know your plots! ^-^ As for InvisiBillyxVenus, I guess I just see them both as very rebellious, like Billy is a prankster and Venus is a punk so Idk, I just think that goes well together lol. VenusxRobecca is a no for me lol, but I like your reasoning! Gil and Lagoona are probably my least favorite canon couple (EFSS did that lol), and I think the only canon couple I don't ship! Kepa5842 (talk) 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh my, you should not limit yourself to the basics! There are so many awesome dolls out there! Ha, well yeah, I heard that they most likely are their basics because I guess they showed their artwork at Comic Con and that's what they were wearing. And let me think about the doll line thing. I'm sorry my brain is just not working today lol. And yeah, I totally agree. VenusxInvisiBilly was just something I thought up one day when I thought hmmmm... who could Billy be with lol. My favorite canon couple.... definately Habbey XD Ghouls Rule just sealed the deal for me lol XD Bleh (I'm not good at titles) I didn't go to Comic Con, but that would be awesome! Maybe someday! I just saw pictures of it on someone's Tumblr. OTP is One True Pair. It's fine I never knew what it was either lol, I had to look it up! XD Kepa5842 (talk) 20:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Responsamundo Kepa shared the same post with me xD. I have a Tumblr, and I follow mhinsider, but thanks for thinking about me! I've been hunting her down since I knew she was released, so wish me luck! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D Hope you don't mind my asking, but do you collect the dolls too? Or are you just a fan? [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 00:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That's cool, my town rarely gets any MH dolls too, so I'm usually forced to either by online or drive out to another town. I originally planned to only have one of each doll, but that plan worked out...not so well. All in all I've accumulated 24 dolls, with one or more female except for the Werecat Twins, Howleen, and Robecca. Let's see, I have... *3 Lagoonas (Basic, Dead Tired, and Dawn of the Dance) *3 Frankies (Gloom Beach, School's Out, and I <3 Fashion) *3 Draculauras (2010 Basic, Sweet 1600, Skull Shores) *2 Clawdeens (Dawn of the Dance and Coffin Bean) *2 Abbeys (2011 Basic and Skull Shores) *2 Ghoulias (2010 Basic and Classroom) *Dawn of the Dance Cleo *2011 Basic Spectra *Toralei *Nefera *Operetta *Rochelle *Venus *And a nameless CAM Witch [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!']] 03:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Doll descriptions :Those descriptions I wrote already work along something of a 'template', but then anons and inexperienced users started helping to... the best of their abilities and things ended up as they did. :Your suggestion is very close to mine, only more detailed and controlled, so I'd say go for it. The only thing I can say about the suggested subjects is that "Make-up/Facial hair" should include "haircut". I don't know if you intend to start of each sentence with the the subject designation, but if so we need to think of a concise term for "Make-up/Facial hair/Haircut". And you also may want to think about how, for instance, to deal with the "I Heart Fashion" line. :Extra categories I added are whether or not the doll comes with a stand and brush, and which colors they are, and if (significant) doll logs are included. I also noted if a doll was released twice and what changes there are between releases (ie, DotD Frankie misses her iCoffin in her 3-pack release), and if certain designs or molds were reused. And I figure it deserves a mention if the stockphoto is incorrect. :It's a long list, but I'd be very happy if you'd want to tackle it. Don't worry too much about length as there are plans to split off the doll/toy sections. Also, if you've written the first such-style description I'd love to take a look to see if there's anything left that needs adjusting. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late-ish reply. I just considered that, you know, "Head" would probably be specific enough for the make-up and hair talk. I don't think changes occur elsewehere, bar the hands but those are not relevant for the fashion/look of the character. Would "Head" be an okay subject name? ::As for the other names, I like to keep the subject names as short as possible. How about "Extras" for the stands and the like? And maybe "Rerelease Changes" I don't readily have an alternative for. ::All in all, I think I'd need to see an example of your design ideas before I can judge it properly. Preferably I'd like to see work on one of either I Heart Fashion packs and another doll of your choosing that has a rerelease change. Think you could do that? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ikr! Gotta love Tumblr haha. And nope, OTPs do not have to be canon! Ha :) Kepa5842 (talk) 01:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hai! '':P I'm in the chat; care to join me? Death from Cuteness (talk) 11:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) UZ MAKIN ME WANNA GO TO WALLYWORLD! pie soory pie up there was my very hyper active friend the rest was me, pitypie is mah frie I SPELL NOTHINZ RIGHT! MY FRIE WAS @ TYPE TO YOU SOMTHIN: ima gonna fiye MAH LAZER. BRAAAAAAAAAA! UR A BRA NOW.NOW IS TIME TO BRA. (TRUNS TO NYAN CAT)NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN. SORRY BOUT HER! GESSING BRAH MEANS BRO? WELL UR AN AUSSIE YOU CALL your friends THAT ALL THE TIME. RIGHT? ANYWAY PLZ TELL ME THERE USA AND AUSTRAliA! 23:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC)I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) Nyan I royally lack the ability to translate the above, but I'm guessing it was insulting and not friendly teasing? I want to take action with a temporary block, but I rather ask first if I understand the situation correctly. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Even I was offended by Australia being called what it was and I'm even from that country. It's the attitude beneath it, some sort of entitlement that whatever their country is (I'm guessing the USA) deserves dolls before Australia/every other country. And since reality seemingly didn't match that sense of entitlement, they took it out on you. Very, very disgusting. If you wish you can clean your talk page of that message. It's noted what happened and I'd understand if you'd favor not to have to look at it anymore. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Im sorry if my message insulted you in any way shape or form.That was not my intetions.You may be mad at me if you wish,but I just wanted you to know I was not trying to insult you and if I did I did not mean to.Im very sorry.I will be more careful now. Now i must watch the season premere of MLPFIM.Are you a brony? I hope theres no hurt feelings. Thank you I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ooh la la! :3 I adore the drawings! Simply fab! Great job! :D Death from Cuteness (talk) 13:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) (P.S.: Ever since we got on the topic of fairy tales/Scary Tales, I've been listening to Disney music, IDK why, lol, but one of the songs stuck out to me. "Reflection" from Mulan. To be honest, I think Abbey would make an amazing lead; don't you think?) :D Lol, I wouldn't appriciate sleep XD I'm practically an insominac, but it's cool, man :P Glad you liked though! :) But, yeah, it only makes sense; from what I've seen in the trailer, read from her sketchbook/diary and bio, that seems like her personality. Jinafire, I'm pretty sure I got ok as well, but *shrugs* Who knows? #getherealready2013! Death from Cuteness (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *winces* I can relate, dude. My dad found my fanfiction book once and almost read my Vobecca and Cloralei drabbles (thank Ra he only read a few Habbey)! o.o (He doesn't know I like femslash couples, because he's against the gays :P) XP But cool on the career pick... xD We could design together! lol. Death from Cuteness (talk) 12:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC)